This invention generally relates to combat simulation devices. More particularly, this invention concerns a device for simulating combat firing between combat participants in which a weapon carrier participant has a laser transmitter for transmitting laser pulses which measure the position of a target object in the simulated firing operation, an optical measurement receiver for receiving laser pulses reflected by the target object, and an analyzing device for evaluating hit accuracy information which is then transmitted by coded laser pulses to the target object. The target object is provided with reflector elements to reflect the laser pulses as well as at least one optical information receiver for receiving coded laser pulses and analyzing hit accuracy information contained therein. The laser transmitters make it possible to measure the target in three planes, where the X-Y plane is represented primarily by a matrix scanning field of differentially coded beams.
With such devices, e.g., those known from German Patent (DE-AS) Nos. 2,148,157 and 2,262,605, a plurality of units consisting of one reflector element and one receiving sensor are mounted on the target object in a distributive pattern to assure reception and reflection on all sides. However, this requires a great deal of electrical cable for supplying power to and transmitting information from the numerous receiving sensors.
The supply cables, including all the required plug-type connections, are expensive and time consuming to install. They must be produced separately to fit different sizes of target vehicles, and must be resupplied logistically. The shipping weight and volume are considerable, comprising a substantial portion of the possible capacity of the shipping containers and of the shipping costs.
Practice has shown that more than 90% of the damage to cables and plug connectors occurs during official service use. The cable shields or protective sheathing with their ground connection lines also endanger the overall electronic system because they also function as antennas for strong radar or pulse fields. This results in problems in passive electromagnetic compatibility in a variety of ways.
In addition, these units and their supply cables are especially susceptible to damage during combat simulation maneuvers because of the exposed mounting locations.
The fact that simulators are mounted on about 30-40 different types of target vehicles, but mainly on armored vehicles, and that each vehicle requires special holders and cable lengths for existing simulation systems, indicates clearly that other solutions would be desirable. The holders, together with the usual combined optical receivers and reflectors, take up a substantial volume and are quite heavy. Along with the required cables, they are many times larger than the other simulation system components.
On the other hand, it is also known from German Patent (DE-OS) No. 3,028,545 that a single reflection-receiver unit with all-around reception and reflection properties can be provided at the target object. However, because the reflector and receiver functions are carried out by a single unit, the target object receives no warning that it is under attack unless a direct hit is made on its vulnerable area; i.e., where the reflector-receiver unit is located. Thus, the reflection-receiver unit does not produce realistic combat conditions.
Another disadvantage of these known devices is their high expense, complex assembly and great susceptibility to interference because of the required cable connections with plug-type connectors. These cable connections are required not only between the above-mentioned distributed information receiver units and a central analyzer or indicator unit, but also between these components and the laser transmitter and measurement receiver when these are mounted on the same combat participant, which is then functioning simultaneously as a weapon carrier and a target object.
Another disadvantage of known devices is that there is no adequate assurance that a combat participant which has been hit by a simulated shot will be deactivated and eliminated from combat. Previous systems have permitted combat trainee tampering whereby, despite the presence of a definite hit signal (e.g., by an audible beep, a pyrotechnic smoke display, etc.), the combat participant in question continues to be capable of participating in the simulated combat maneuvers because his laser firing simulator is not deactivated.